Archive: Lewis LaVoy
Lewis LaVoy is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Flint Buxton. He is bonded to Enki, an earth demon. Personality Lewis has gone through several personality changes and issues with his time at DAMMED, and now DEVIL. He's been reverted back to a reseved, quiet, short tempered time bomb several times with his many loses, but currently.. he's been very. calm. Chill, some could say. Since being bonded to Enki, he's learned to trust somebody wholeheartedly, and he's relayed many worries that have risen with his history of death and loss. Everyone he's gotten close with have met a tragic end.. and he fears the same may happen to Enki, but he does not voice that worry often. He trains often, and he's mostly found in an energetic mood, wishing to spar or train with anyone willing. The human is definitely seen as a lot happier now, probably more so than he's ever been since the day his father died. Background Pre-bond He was born in Vancouver, Canada, to a small family. Being the second born child, he recieved more attention than anyone would believe in. His parents loved him, showered him in gifts. Being the second child, Lewis had an older sister.Cassidy grew up hating Lewis, mainly because he stole away the attention that belonged to her. She was the first child, she deserved it more. Only being a few years older than him, 5, she wasn't satisfied with the change. She used to get all the attention, not him! Both his parents worked long jobs-- his mother as a part time librarian and a retail manager. His father worked as most middle aged men did-- in an office. He worked in insurance, having gone to school for it. Totally not basing Lewis' father off my own, but yeah. They both had an alright income-- mainly his father, bringing in most of their daily earnings. When Lewis turned 10, his father got into a terrible car accident that took not only his life, but also both lives in the other car. It was a bloody mess which left more than enough people devastated, his family included. His mother went into a state of depression, missing work due to this incident. Not too much though, or she would lose her job, which she couldn't-- being the only one with an income now. Cassidy, being old enough to work, found herself at a parttime job at a local grocery store. She began bringing in some money, trying to fill the gape which was her fathers income. It wasn't enough though, seeing as though his job kept their family above a poor level. Lewis, now 12, found himself worrying over this problem, even at an early age. Ontop of his worries, he had to deal with his sister-- who still held a grudge against him. She never stopped tormenting him, not really giving him anything he may have asked for, and basically tried to make his life a living hell while their mother was away. It did terrors on his childhood, but he didn't let it hold him back. As he entered high school, he began feeling more relieved, away from home, away from his sister who was trying to tear him down. Why would she even do this.. after their father died-- he at least expected her to put aside her troubles and try to keep them together as a family.. He was wrong. He had his normal troubles in highschool, trying to pass his classes while also keeping a social life and working-- Yes. Working. He took up a part job at a local clothing store, working in retail like his mother. They kept the family leveled, but not enough to.. enjoy any luxuries. When he reached his senior year, he happened to stumble into a relationship. It was almost on accident, but not entirely. He had feelings for the girl, but she was way out of his league. He kept his feelings a secret, but it didn't seem to work as much as he planned. The girl was part of the popular crowd, friends with almost the entire school, well known, so yeah. Way out. She decided to play a bit of a game with him, mess with him.. manipulate him. I won't go into detail, but I can assure you it ended badly. He felt used, humiliated, and tainted. She destroyed his steady high school career, making him a target for her amusement- as well as her friends. He spent a good few months being insulted, made fun of, and abuse by his classmates. He began to hate school, hate being at home.. hate existing. It began to die down as the school year came to a close, he finally had some of the stresses lifted from him, graduating with a breeze. Without a second thought, he quit his job a month after graduation, with no word to his family. As he returned home, he gathered up a few things and walked out. He had heard of the DAMMED program from a few people at his work, deciding to join the program with his own free will. Post-bond Years 1+2 Lewis was bonded to the earth demon, Flint Buxton, after he joined the military division, DAMMED. He was .. very much afraid of the demon. Of course he was, any demon was terrifying really. But he didn't let it show-- or well he tried. He was quite timid, shy, and quiet. The complete opposite of the demon he found himself bonded to. Unlike Flint, he did not make himself as.. well known around base. He kept to himself a lot-- and never really spoke out of line. When Flint and another human recruit, Evie, got into a bit of a fight, Lewis stepped in. It was the first time he rose his voice-- and threw himself into something he normally wouldn't. He was protecting his partner-- regardless to the fact Flint was much stronger than him. It did nothing to help the tension with their bond though-- but it made him feel a hell of a lot more alive. He started to drink far too much coffee. He spent a lot of his time trying to focus, and train. Some time was spent in the gym, or the elemental training area, where he tried to work with his new found abilities. They were weak, and basically non-existent, mainly because of the tension in his bond with Flint. After having met a demon on staff, he found himself in.. some very. Terrible shenanigans, trying to steal a pair of underwear that belonged to one of the guards on staff-- Shamira Barker. Getting themselves caught, Mika booked it in his smaller demon form, Lewis trying to escape himself, only to be cornered.. and well caught by Shamira. She was a guard, he was a rookie, it wasn't hard. This ended with him getting a minor injury on his chest, from her foot. He continued to spend more of his time-- trying to act normal. He trained, worked with Flint, strengthened their bond, but- well. Failed in a way. He got into a fight with Winter one day, which started from an argument over something stupid. With the help of Addule, Lewis got himself more injured than he really-- planned to. fractured jaw, a broken pair of glasses, and more bruises/cuts than he could count. This of course, only make him want to train more. He'll be damned if he'll fear another recruit. During this time, he spent time with many of the recruits, but one mainly became an interest. Mika. A wind demon on staff at DAMMED, who he spent a good amount of time with. You would expect he would hold a grudge, seeing as though the wind demon got him in trouble with Shamira, but he didn't. After one night of questions, gifts, coffee and kisses, Lewis and Mika became boifrans. After some shenanigans his partner caused-- as well as another demon, they found themselves summoned to the courtyard, where he and Dominic were to be shot by James. Their partners, Flint and Jenner, were caged, as Lewis and Dom were held against their will by the blood in their veins. Luckily, for them, the bullets weren't real- and had been made of rubber. Year 3 As the new recruits came in, he didn't pay too much mind to them as some would. He spent more of his time training, building his stamina, his strength, and his elemental abilities. It was hard, but he didn't really want to be powerless. He had been making a few friends over the years, but he was more focused on his abilities, his partner, and Mika. Those were what was important to him. During the sub-basement incident, he was within the party who decided to go downstairs. This brought up some doubt towards the division as a whole, and really.. started to make him fear for his life again. He got a few serious injuries, but nothing too fatal. If his trust issues weren't bad enough, they fell off the scale this time. Trust no one. As the next assignment rolled around, he was soon thrown off onto a mountain in the middle of Russia during winter with everyone else. They were to survive for a month out there, on teams. He was on team Jokers ✖. Not much really happened there that Lewis would remember forever-- except almost being killed by Bell. Year 4 As another round of recruits were accepted, he got to meet and greet a few of them.. but not many. One of which was his little brother for an event, though.. even during their meetings-- he hardly knew them. It wasn't as eventful as some would believe, but his life was alright.. and he was happy. His bond was strong, his abilities growing, and his relationship well. At the sudden announcement to leave-- his paranoia returned. He didn't like it, not one bit. Grabbing a few things, he went along with them all.. to the trucks where they were taken away from the base where they learned to call their home. Before they boarded the boat, he met up with Mika. Truly fearing for everyones lives, he tried to keep his negative thoughts away.. but they did not cease to come up. He spoke with Mika some.. and made him promise to make it out of whatever they were headed to alive.. it was hard. He expected the worst, but he needed some hope. Someone to believe in. After something I believe Flint caused, Lewis and a few others were taken and confined to the female room. He was separated from his partner-- and Mika. He tried to keep himself calm, he really did. It was hard, but he did not.. enjoy being away from those be trusted. As the ship was attacked-- it alerted everyone with loud thundering noises from outside, as well as something hitting the boat. He was able to sneak away from the girls room-- towards the deck. There was chaos everywhere, guards being killed, recruits being shot-- and worst of all.. the death of Mika. He witnessed as the wind demon fell, reverting back to his original demon form. He was not fatally injured, as his partner, Laila, had been the one to lose her life, resulting in the loss of his. Lewis was destroyed by this, screaming over the demons body. Realizing he did not have the time to mourn, he removed the jewelry that Mika wore, pocketing it/putting it around his neck for himself. He then joined the chaos that surrounded him-- before the boat was sunken by members of The Council, successfully saving.. or so we think, the recruits of DAMMED. As they arrived on the island.. Flint tried to check to see if Lewis was alright. Lewis, of course, emotionally devastated by Mika's death, did not.. immediately respond. This lead to Flint slapping his partner, bringing Lewis back to reality. He spent a lot of the early time on the island mourning the demons death.. he couldn't do it. His first successful relationship and his significant other losses their life. It was too much for him. He began to learn that-- this kind of attitude was going to put his and Flint's life in danger. Deciding to worry more for Flint's life, he pushed his feelings aside, closing himself up to his emotional damage. He spends a lot of his time trying to help others now-- sometimes too forcefully. His bottled up emotions have lead to him having temper issues, as well as even bigger trust issues. He is a big ball of feels and emotions that he doesn't know how to express. He continued to be rather reserved and quiet for a lot of the beginning months on the island. After a while, he started to open up a bit more - trying to converse with others more often. It took him a while to do it but - he did learn eventually that he couldn't keep himself held back by his emotions and his past. He accepted his life, his current place, and his past.. able to move on now. With a smile on his face he was more friendly, offering spars with others and training more. It felt good - to feel normal. He'll never regret the decision he made to leave his past.. in the past, and live for the future. He isn't going to let it hold him back anymore, and he'll continue to move forward - train more, and become as strong as he can. Sparring is more frequent now - and no amount of pain has seemed to stop him yet. We'll see if he's making the right decisions. Year 5 Everything had been going okay on the island as if he had finally gotten used to their new home. He and Flint had moved into a new home outside of the Harem camp with Cianan and Argent. Everything went to hell one afternoon when Lewis had noticed more recruits gathered on the beach.. curious, he had begun to follow around a small group of them who had been chasing the smell of tobacco - someone smoking. This lead them to meet an unknown suited man, Dodge Martinez, a man who worked for Justus Friedmann - director of D.E.V.I.L. Not one to question authority, Lewis listened to the demanding commands the other shouted - leading to their immediate arrest and capture. Now at Facility 66, Lewis is rather quiet and to himself. He's unsure how to feel at the moment, and he's slowly becoming more and more pessimistic. He hadn't spent much time with his peers on the island, and he and Flint were removed due to unacceptable behavior. During their stay away, Flint continued to act out of line, and to put an end to it-- his bond was broken with Lewis. In his unbonded state, Lewis was sent back to Facility 66 and roomed with Dwyn , Buck and Eztli . A few weeks in, he was approached by the staff and brought to a different area to be rebonded to a new demon. the thought frightened him, and he didn't know how he would feel having another life tied to his own. The guilt alone of losing Flint already weighed on him, but he kept his head up high and vowed not to repeat the same mistake with the new demon, Enki. Since being bonded, he's continued to keep to himself, training whenever he could to return to the level of power he had before he was unbonded. He was powerful with Flint, and having lost that power.. he feels pathetic. He refuses to put it to rest until he is able to use his abilities as he did before. Powers Active *'Geokinesis - '''He is able to manipulate and work with earth materials such a stone and sand. He is most capable working with sand, having really begun to explore this ability after arriving on the island. The abilities are weak currently, but he is slowly restrengthening them with Enki as his partner. **'Sand Manipulation - The ability to move and bend sand to his will. It flows almost like water, as he controls the movement as such. It is more controlling the rock element that makes it up. ***'''Sand Tendrils - He can will the sand in a water like movement, controlling it in strings, or lines. He is able to create walls that hold some solidity as a defense against oncoming attacks. He can be used almost as wind to push someone back, or bury them beneath sand. ***'Sand Enclosure - '''First used against Addule, he can create an enclosure that basically boxes off the enemy, closing them within walls of sand. This is an ability he still needs to work on, really only having used it because of his temper. **'Stone Manipulation -''' The ability to bend and shape rock and stone to his will. Much weaker than his sand abilities, but not entirely nonexistent. He trained early on with this ability more than he has with sand. **'Objectifying Stones - '''He can change the shape of a stone to his liking. He hasn't tried anything really.. extreme, but has used this ability a few times. Most of the time he creates a sharp edged blade from the material, but another time he's used it was when he created Mika's gravestone, which was shaped as his demon form. Passive *'Stamina Increase - His body can take on much more weight and strain than it could before. He found this out while training within DAMMED. He was never much for exercise, but it changed after he was bonded. He figured out he was able to lift more than normal, and run longer than before without tiring himself out. * '''Seismic Detection: An ability he gained after being bonded to Enki, Lewis is able to feel and learn from the vibrations within the earth's surface. Whether they are natural occurences, or waves created by anothers movements on the surface. He is slowly learning how to strengthen this ability, with the help of Enki occasionally to really hear the sounds beneath them. Relationships 'Enki ' Enki is Lewis's anchor; He's his partner and his lover and his entire world. The demon has proved far more than anyone else has that he's there for him. He trusts the demon far more than he's trusted anyone in the past, even so soon in their relationship. They both had tragedies lining their history, and the both of them are there for one another; through thick and thin. He would give his life for Enki if it didn't involve taking the demons life as well. He would do anything to keep him safe and happy. 'Flint Buxton '(formerly) His former partner, a demon he'll never forget. The two never appeared on good terms, and at times in their past things did get tense. But Lewis really learned to love the demon and enjoy his presence, even.. when he was kinda ..off. The demon taught him a lot and really helped him develop his abilities faster than he would've ever realised. Flint did more good than bad with Lewis, and he'll never forget his first bond. He hopes Flint is still alive somewhere, still fighting. He'd love to see him again, just to .. thank him. Lovers Mika Esiban (deceased): Mika's death was hard on Lewis, and he will never get past the guilt that still flows through his entire being whenever the demon comes to mind. But he knows Mika would not want to see him dwelling so long on his death, and he cherishes every moment he spent with him. He's accepted his former lovers death, and continues to wear the jewelry that he managed to salvage from the incident. The demon will never be forgotten, and Lewis is hoping to give him a proper memorial whenever he is free from the clutches of Facility 66. Enki (current): As written above, the demon quickly became an anchor in the humans life, and ever since their many heart to hearts, he's learned to accept his past and move in. The demon is very. very. important to him, and he's glad to have him. Enki has become the most important person in Lewis's life, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He hopes for the best with the demon, and even in times of worry; that he is not the right person, he continues to shake away the negative thoughts to keep the other happy. Friends Winter Moon - She's probably one of the only few people he can really call a friend. Even with their tense, violent past together.. they've always been around for one another. He enjoys being a support for the wind human, and she's definitely done some good for him too. She's definitely still one of the only people he can really rely on, even now at F66. Cillian Bradley and Sibbi Caspersen. Acquaintances Addule - The demon and Lewis have a rocky history (rocky ha ha) but they've since have come to terms with their past and decided to agree to get along for the sake of Winter as well as any time they may need one another if something happens. Allies are better than enemies. Shamira Barker - The two of them have never liked each other, through their history of the theft of her underwear, to Lewis's insulting bitter comments at their blind date; the two have been at odds and ends. After sparring one another on the island, they've come to an.. agreement of sorts. Sparring partners, so to speak. Yuriko Sato, Dalton Brigsby, Gereon Dunkle, Bell, Harlan Felidae, Clearly Lathyrus, London Knight, Ruben Greene, Dwyn Amherst , Chrykck , Tsuyu Yoruno , and Antonia Pearl. Not Friends Jenner and Leon Sylph. The Departed Gioele Novikoff, Pepper Mint, Evilina de Havilland, Zasha Belikov, Logan Howlett, Vlesvary Trandafir, Cianan Willard, Kai Fujiwara, Alizea Moreaux, Marina Beeck, Argent Singh, Samantha Jean Pindle, Anoushka, Rheine, and Daisy May Primrose. Trivia *He is a hipster. *He is left handed. *His first successful relationship was with Mika, but he is now currently with Enki. *He only has a GED, having left home after graduating. *He has not once thought about his family since their arrival on the island, nor at facility 66. *He has more common sense than he really needs. *He speaks mainly english, not having taken time to really learn others. He learned some French from family friends.. nothing noteworthy, and some Spanish while in school. He cannot speak them fluently though. * His knowledge on the language he learned from Flint has since started to fade, but he's picked up and continuing to learn Enki's language as time passes. Category:1st Round Category:Archive: Characters